Falling Like the Rain
by Antidote to Cynicism
Summary: The tears she'd tried so hard to hide, are threating to break loose from her violet eyes. As she struggles to stop the trickling tears her savior comes to tell her, it's ok to cry. R&R! Raeast.


**Falling Like the Rain**

_A/N: I know this story has been up for a long time, but I've just recently updated it/revised it... so now it's better and longer, I hope! Well I would greatly appreciate it if you would read and give me a review, even just to say you've read it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own the song Hello. It is a song from the Evanescence album, Fallen. _

* * *

She sat on the floor, hugging her cloak tightly around her. She was trembling with from pain…and the suffering; her powers were lashing out. There were so many dreadful thoughts clouding her mind, she couldn't even think straight enough to stop them, let alone completely suppress them.

_'Playground school bell rings again, _

_Rain clouds come to play again.' _

She was haunted by the past; memories of times before were pulling at her heart. Each Titan had a tragic past but Raven just couldn't seem to leave hers behind, it was chasing her…always close and tormenting. The memories wouldn't leave; they stayed and tortured her, challenging the weak hold she had on her rage. Old memories continued to resurface and bring to life the dark half of her soul. Her emotions ran wild with the struggle between her good and evil sides. The emotions plaguing her mind at the moment would be Timid and Guilt. She was frightened that she would loose control and destroy everything she'd worked so hard to build; friendships, and Guilt because she blamed herself for most of the dark things that had happened.

Things just never seemed to go right for the dark sorceress. Raven felt as though she caused problems and was a burden every time she lost control or pieces of her past came to find her. She saw herself for only a failure, when in reality she was much more to people than she thought.

Suddenly Raven was bombarded with a memory. With this memory she was forced to relive a part of her past she never wanted to see again, she felt responsible for almost endangering the entire world by the release of Malchior, the ancient dragon locked within an enchanted book.

**_-Memory- _**

_"My sweet Raven, it is time," Malchior said. "The incantation, just as I taught you." _

_"Hezberic, Edmoronae, Gostwinthin, Verbis, Nex. Endobreum, Bispendelae, Pyransic, Cortix, Rex!" Raven chanted, whole heartedly believing this was the right thing to do. Energy began to swirl around the man, encasing him in a twister of blue-white wind. _

_"Malchior!" she cried as she watched the man who had captured her heart fall in agony. She then watched on to see him inhabit the form of a black dragon. _

_Raven ran to help the transforming figure and tried to stop the spell, but was pushed back by a blast of energy, and thrown to the ground. She reached over to find the drawing of a dragon and a wizard, their names suddenly switched and the dragon was now dubbed Malchior. _

_"Y-you changed it, Malchior wasn't the wizard, he-he was the…NO!" Raven shouted as she tried to stop the transformation once more. She watched as Malchior emerged as a gigantic purple and black dragon and flew to stop him, but she was hit with flames as Malchior forced her back. _

**_-End Memory- _**

_'Has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you _

_Someone to talk to.' _

Raven placed her fingers to her temples and gently tried to massage away the guilt. She was overwhelmed by the emotions this memory caused. She did remember though, how Beast Boy had come to later that night and tried his best to comfort her. His words now rang clear and strong in her otherwise desolated mind.

_"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not," he had said through the door, trying to console her, and secretly trying to repair her broken heart. _

She dwelt on these words but only a short time, pushing them back into the corner of her mind, not believing the truth and intention behind them. She didn't believe anyone as nice or caring as Beast Boy could ever love or care about her a half demon, whose evil father was caged within her mind. The dark enchantress. She thought back to when Trigon broke free his chains and became the rage which Raven feared so much.

_'Hello. _

_If I smile and don't believe, _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.' _

**_-Memory- _**

_"Don't come any closer," Raven warned. _

_"What's the matter, afraid of the light!" he mocked. Raven yelled and turned. She grew in size and four glowing red eyes replaced her beautiful amethyst ones. She became the demon trapped inside her and attacked Dr. Light. _

_"Ah! No, no, my suit! What are you-No! Stop, stop! I surrender, I surrender! You win! I surrender!" He screamed futilely, as the demon pulled him into the dark. _

_"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Raven hissed in the demonic voice of her rage. _

_"Raven stop!" Robin yelled. Raven realized what she was doing and lightly suppressed the demon to hide, until she could regain full control. _

**_-End Memory- _**

Dr. Light did luckily recover and as always broke out of Arkahm Asylum, to resume his thievery. She thought about the look of fear on his face when she pulled her cloak off of his trembling body. Raven's eyes began to sting because of the onslaught of tears. She was finally breaking down. But she thought…maybe this was a good thing.

Then she heard a faint knock at her door. Her ears also perceived the banging and exploding of her powers on the objects in her room. Her powers were going crazy; her room was now pulsing with obsidian magic. A seething current of energy was emanating from her dark room.

_'Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. _

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry.' _

Raven's eyes opened and she looked about her; gaze landing on the breaking window, her eyes began to glow and she let a scream escape her lips. She heard Beast Boy's voice above all the noise calling to her and asking if she was ok…

"Raven, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he yelled. He didn't receive and answer purely because she was in no state to control her magic, let alone answer questions form anyone. She collapsed on her side and let down all of the guards which had kept her unfeeling. She clenched her eyes shut. She was hit with Beast Boy's emotions of concern, anger, and…love. Could there be hope for her yet?

"Raven! What's going on!" he yelled again. When he didn't receive an answer yet again he tried to open the door. Her powers were holding the door shut, so Beast Boy turned into a fly and enter her magic filled chamber. Her powers were steadily increasing.

Raven lay on the ground in tiny ball, surrounded by swirling darkness; tears flowing freely. She no longer cared if he saw her cry. Her powers were overpowering her body, draining her of energy, and slowly destroying her. Taking over her mind. She felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She struggled weakly with what strength she had left, thinking Trigon was controlling her body.

"Raven, it's me, Beast Boy," he said trying to calm the dark chantress. Raven calmed slightly and allowed her to be carried to her recently released bed.

"Raven, it's ok I'm here." He sat there, in the chaos of her room, holding her in his arms and stroked her indigo hair. She was slowly calming down and regaining awareness. She was still unconscious of what was going on however, and she didn't tame her power. They were still lashing out and destroying everything in her room.

_'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping ._

_Hello, I'm still here _

_All that's left of yesterday.' _

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispered. She pressed her body against his chest and put her arms around his back. "What's going on?"

"Raven, you've lost control, you need to concentrate and stop your magic from destroying anything else. Nothings going to happen, I'll keep you safe, I promise." He spoke to her as if she was a little child once again, scared that something in the closet and wanted to eat her.

With his heightened sense of hearing Beast Boy heard Raven's heartbeat slow, and even. Her shallow breathing also evened out into slow deep breaths. She calmed considerably, and the pulsing around them began to fade away. She was back in control.

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry," she said. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears, and red from those she had already let fall. She buried her head in Beast Boy's shoulder and shook with sobs.

"Raven, it's alright now. Everyone will make mistakes. It's ok to mess up and cry. No one is perfect, and there's someone out there for each person…I've loved you for a long time; I guess I shouldn't have hidden it. I'll never stop loving you." He finished and looked down into her eyes.

"You love me? How could anyone-"she was cut off by Beast Boy pressing his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. She was taken aback but quickly relaxed and returned the favour.

"I love you too, but why me?" she asked, eyes full of confusion.

"You're the only one in this tower who no one has figured out. There is a mystery to you that I'm not sure any one else recognizes. You're unpredictable, and that's a good thing. There's not really a way to explain why I love you, I just do. It happened; and I'm glad it did. You're my dark angel. I love you." And with that he placed another kiss on her lips, continuing to hold her, for she still was not completely recovered from the massive release of power.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for taking the time and effort to read my fic...cookies and muffins for eneryone! If you were one of the readers who had read the original draft of this story, then tell me what you think of this revised version. Personally I think it is a lot better...but then again I could be wrong, I have been before. So Thanx again and please, if you would take the time now and send me a lovely review. _

_Lots of Luv,_

_Alas De Un Cuervo_


End file.
